Slick Breadstick
Slick Breadstick (or SB for short), also known as Slickbreadstick in Total Lala Island and Total Lala Points, is a female contestant on The Shopkins Game, The Shopkins Game Again and GST, along with being a minor antagonist in TSG, and the main protagonist in GST. At the beginning of the series, she was placed on the Squashy Grapes, but in Insectophobe's Nightmare, she joined a team which when naming it was Another Name. Slick Breadstick is very devious and often manipulates people into doing what she says. She has been an enemy of Buncho Bananas since episode 1 when she said her brain was small. Slick Breadstick is generally mean to most people and overreacts to small things. Slick Breadstick had received one vote at the first Cake at Stake, along with Bessie Bowl and "Nina Noodles" out of seven. Slick Breadstick is normally known for her intelligence, as shown in episode 3 when she scored 19 out of 20 on the test. Slick Breadstick was eliminated in episode 11 when the Squishy Cherries chose to put Lil' Blaze on their team as opposed to her. Despite not getting enough votes to compete, with a meager 215 votes, the 31st highest before disqualifications were taken into account, InternPony707 picked her to compete again in TSGA. Slick Breadstick is commonly nicknamed "Bossy Bot" throughout the show. Personality Slick Breadstick is a smart, yet rude and pushy contestant. She is very shrewd and is often called a "bossy bot" due to bossing other contestants do something for her better. Tocky Cuckoo Clock says that she is a "bozo brain, bossy bot." while revising the book in episode 3 of TSGA. Trivia *Running gag: Slick Breadstick would announce her percentage of winning the game, usually after eliminations. *Running gag: All of the teams that Slick Breadstick joins usually has the word "Name" in the name, such as Another Name, Team No-Name, and A Better Name Than That. This is caused by either not naming the team or by Slick Breadstick making a mistake while still thinking of a name. **This applies to all teams she joins excluding the Squashy Grapes. *Many fans of TSG mistake Slick Breadstick as a boy, due to her low-toned voice. **Pinkie Cola points this out, during Lofty, and tells this is just wrong. *Revealed in Reveal Novum by Noni Notebook, Slick Breadstick has 336 dimples, and is stated as an "ugly menace". *Slick Breadstick is the only armless contestant voiced by Michael Huang. **Most of the armless characters are voiced by Cary Huang, while Jenny Penny is voiced by AnimationEpic. Bessie Bowl was once voiced by Michael, but has been replaced by Cary. *Also, she states she has placed 2nd and 1st, but in smaller print, it says she placed 17th overall, being 2nd in armless females in TSG, and that she is tied for 1st in TSGA due to not being eliminated. **The only other armless female in TSG is Lippy Lips, meaning she received the last place out of armless females. **She is as well the lowest ranking armless contestant overall. **In TSG tips and tricks, the one tip is to calculate the percentage of your own change of winning every week, if not every day. *Slick Breadstick originally didn't have enough votes to join TSGA, however, InternPony707 chose her to be in the game. *Slick Breadstick was the only female in Another Name. Coincidentally, she was the host too. *She has a kill count of 5 since she killed Captain Zoom in episode 2 (along with Nina Noodles) and episode 8. She also killed Fiona Fries, Wobbles, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, and Noni Notebook in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *She is one of the few contestants to be froze by Wobbles. The others are Wobbles, Evil Toasty Pop, Nina Noodles, Lala Lipstick, Bessie Bowl and everyone currently on W.O.A.H. Bunch. *If not counting Strawberry Kiss for rejoining in episode 14, Slick Breadstick is the first armless contestant to be eliminated. *Slick Breadstick and Apple Blossom are the only two contestants to use their Win Tokens. By coincidence, they are also both females. Ironically, they both were eliminated when using their Win Tokens. *Slick Breadstick is the only armless contestant to use a Win Token. *Slick Breadstick was the only female contestant on Another Name, and also the lowest ranking contestant on that team as well. *In the three-team stage of TSG, Slick Breadstick was the only armless contestant eliminated, as Miss Sprinkles and Berry Tubs were also eliminated in that stage, but had arms. *Slick Breadstick doesn't like when someone uses degrees Fahrenheit, as seen in It's a Monster. *She ties with Crown Jules For the least votes in TSG at only 26. **She actually has 13 votes, due to her win token, technically having the least votes. *In TSGA, Slick Breadstick has 1086 likes and 1271 dislikes. *In GST, Slick Breadstick's dimples are less visible. *Despite her not having arms, she can spin seven basketballs on her foot, more than Pinkie Cola and Macy Macaron combined. Speculation *It is possible that Slick Breadstick wasn't originally a Breadstick, seen in Welcome Back, and that she used to be a spherical white breadstick known as "Bozo" (named by the unknown shadow, possibly a ping-pong ball). It may be either that the spiked mace club gave her punctures being her dimples, or the flashback was too light to show her dimples, considering they were less visible in Welcome Back. However, this may not be the case, as Slick Breadstick has a core while a ping pong ball is hollow. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters